1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording media and methods and apparatuses associated therewith.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc on which a large amount of data is recordable is widely used as an optical record medium. Recently, many efforts have been made to develop a new high density optical record medium (HD-DVD), on which video data of high definition and audio data of high quality can be recorded and stored, such as a Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) and the like.
The Blu-ray disc (BD) as a next generation HD-DVD technology is a next generation optical recording solution enabling the storage of data that remarkably surpasses DVDs, and the technology specifications of global standards for BDs are presently being established together with standards for other associated digital equipment.
Moreover, although many efforts have been made to develop optical recorder/players adopting the BD specifications, there are many difficulties in developing a complete optical recorder/player since the BD specifications have yet to be fully established.
For example, in order to efficiently reproduce the data recorded in a BD, a file system for managing files of the recorded data should be provided.
However, the current BD specifications do not have a completed unified specification for the file system, and this has limited development of full-scale Blu-ray disc (BD) based optical recorders/players.